


Obscure Jamie Bennett Ships

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or where I put my drabbles of rare pairings with Jamie as the main character. If you read this you might ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easter Sunday

Jamie Bennett was the the campfire that attracted creatures with his light and warmth, and Aster knew better than to touch him and got burnt.

The boy who saved Easter, who saved  _him_ , was off limits.

The Pooka wasn’t even sure when this… attraction started, or if it was more of a fixation, something to reassure himself that he wouldn’t be forgotten again.

Aster would visit the Bennett siblings, playing with his little anklebiter and gave a sidelong glance to Jamie. He had grown, but the light was still there. The fire still burning bright. It comforted and scared Aster all the same.

Would it be selfish of him to want to know Jamie a little more? Wanting the smile and laughter that he gave to Jack for him and him alone?

It probably wasn’t love.

But the comfort he got from spending time with the Last Light could fool him anyday.


	2. Daydream

When he died he found himself inside a little boy’s dream. Full of wonder, and hope and sweet memories that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Jamie Bennett wasn’t any different from any children from his age, except from his exceptional mind and strong belief that Sandy was sure would never fade.

And he would make sure of that.

Jamie’s dream kept Sandy alive, and Sandy’s dream would keep him alight.

It wasn’t until North asked him about Burgess that Sandy realized how much time he spent there, just making a weave of intricate dreams for Jamie to puzzle over, to inspire him and— and what?

Sandy liked Jamie. He was warm and his presence reminded the dreamweaver of a nice nap in the autumn.

Sandy liked Jamie.

To what extent, he still wasn’t sure yet.


	3. Sweet Memories

The first time he saw The Tooth Fairy was when he was eight, she lost her flight but was still beautiful all the same. He didn’t really pay attention to her in the middle of the battle against Pitch, but afterward he remembered he fierceness in battle and how cool she was. At the time she wasn’t as cool as Jack. She still wasn’t now.

Because they were given the different type of adoration Jamie had.

Well, in short, Jamie miiiight have a teensy bit of crush on the Tooth Fairy.

When he got older he asked her if she would pose for him for art class, because her feathers were works of art—Jamie might have thrown more cheesy pick up lines later on, dying a little inside at how  _cheesy_ it was. Toothiana would giggle, and Jamie hoped it was out of flattery and not because he was making a fool of himself.

And yeah. Maybe it wasn’t just a little crush.


	4. Christmas Lights

Once upon a time there was a boy who strive to be perfect for the person he loved the most. Everytime he found himself being on top of The Nice List, he felt his heart swell with pride and joy, and found the same emotions reflected on his loved one eyes.

Jamie found himself falling for North. What started out as an innocent yearning for approval turned into something more. Except Jamie wasn’t sure if it was okay, or if North even have the same feelings for him. So the brunet did what he knew would make North happy. Be a good boy.

Imagine his surprised when North asked him, “Have tried to let loose?”

"Huh?" Jamie’s brows creased in confusion.

"Are young and still growing, ja? We learn from mistakes." North smiled. "Is okay to let it go once in a while."

Jamie blushed and returned the smile. “Y-yeah.”


	5. Easter Sunday: Sophie

"You like Jamie."

Bunny almost dropped the egg he was painting. Sophie was always so blunt, it was as if it was hereditary in the Bennett bloodline. “Of course I like him. He’s a friend. Like you.” His sentence was broken with uncertain pauses. She knew.

"Uh huh. A friend. Like me." Sophie mimicked Bunny with tease. "So, do I have to worry about you wanting to shag me and my brother or should I just chalked it up as you being a liar in denial?"

"Is sarcasm a thing with you Bennetts?" The Pooka threw his arms wide in exasperation. "Yeah, don’t answer that."

The blonde was grinning, settling to a smirk of victory when Bunny glared at her. 


End file.
